leomothdulorisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonas Fyrewoods Journal
A journal once belonging to Sonas Fyrewood. It details he and his friends finding of the Temple of the Emission, as well as their discovery of Factus Formis. It is currently in the possession of Kasdri Valmorn. September 15th, 187 Me and the boys are tired of living out here. Cornelius is always looking over our shoulder, how are we supposed to get any coin like this? Maybe we’ll find our own place, like that Dulara woman did. ' '''September 22nd, 187 We managed to find some of those red medallions outside of The Caravan Companies building. Should be enough for all of us. Maybe we can find somewhere to set up camp in the woods, seeing as how we’ll be safe and all. ' 'October 3rd, 187 No luck so far. Hard as hell to not get lost in the forest. You can really tell no one has been here for a while. Some of us are starting to reconsider coming out here, myself included. If the stories of those animals is true, we haven’t seen any yet. Then again, they were supposed to only be in the north. ' 'October 17th, 187 We hit the jackpot. We spotted some kind of stone structure up on a small ridge. Who the hell built the thing? I thought no one had been through the forest up until a few years ago? Oh well. We decided to check it out in the morning. ' 'October 18th, 187 We haven’t gone inside yet, but we think this is definitely gonna be the place. We’ll wait until winter is over, and we’ll set up shop. Who knows if anything interesting is in there? ' 'November 4th, 187 Tarkin gave me a brilliant idea. One of us can stay out in that building Old Man Ewing runs, waiting for people to stop and rest. Then we can take their things while they sleep. These medallions are worth loads. Besides, it won’t kill em to be stuck there for a few weeks, Ewing has some medallions set up around the building. ' 'March 4th, 188 By the gods. Maybe this was a bad idea. We finally climbed up here, and walked in. We were putting out things down, checking it out, when the fucking door to the basement opened. Some guy covered in old-ass armor stepped out, tried talking to us. We couldn’t understand what the hell he was saying, but we managed to get him to go back into the basement. We boarded that door up tight as we fucking could, believe me. ' 'March 6th, 188 I'm starting to get a little antsy about that fucking door. I'm putting a chair up against it. That oughta help, right? ' '''March 14th, 188 Fucks sake. We drew straws to see who would stay with Old Man Ewing. Of course I drew the shortest one. I'm the leader, damnit. I shouldn’t have to do that. Fairs fair I guess, but i'm not too happy. Apparently there's going to be the years first caravan run in about a month or so. I guess I’ll head on down there. Hopefully he doesn’t think it too suspect, me being there and all.